Rebelde sin Causa
by Guadalupe
Summary: Hermione quisiera la soledad de su hogar para meditar sobre la guerra que se avecina, pero una horda de parientes ocupará su casa, su jardín, su alcoba y su baño por el resto del verano
1. Quien quiera oir que oiga

Este verano estaba resultando terriblemente apacible.

De no ser porque estaba muriéndose de ansiedad, Hermione Granger hubiera disfrutado del suave sol, el clima benigno y el silencio de su casa. Pero ella quería noticias de lo que pasaba fuera del mundo muggle, y la aparente falta de eventos la ponía más nerviosa. Hacia el final del verano pensaba irse a Grimauld Place, pero sus padres no parecían muy contentos con la idea. Hermione hizo cuentas y se dio cuenta que en los últimos tres años había pasado aproximadamente dos meses con sus padres. Y, dado que se había fugado del viaje vacacional de navidad del último año, pensó que pasar un tiempo más con su familia no le haría mucho daño.

Además, no estar en casa este verano sería una afrenta. ¿Porqué? Porque vendrían los tíos y primos de visita.

Hermione suspiró y recordó la discusión con su madre.

No puede ser que te vayas siempre, hija.- le dijo Lone, la mamá, dejando las bolsas de las compras en la cocina y arrastrando un caniche horrible por el living mientras buscaba la punta de un torno en su armario- No estás nunca con nosotros.

Eso no es verdad ma.- protestó Hermione, levantando con disimulo una chaqueta que había dejado desparramada en el sillón.- Nos vemos bastante seguido.

No me vengas con eso, hija.- se enojó la madre.- No te vemos ni en Navidad, si no ¿qué pasó el último año?

Bueno, ya les pedí disculpas por eso…- le respondió Hermione mirando para abajo.

No, el asunto no es que te disculpes, es que pases un poquito de tiempo con nosotros, Minny.- repuso Lone cambiando una lamparita

¡No me digas así!

Bueno _Hermione_, ¿Vas a quedarte este verano, sí o no? Viene la tía Marlene con Barze, Marble y Athlone. –la mamá se interrumpió para estornudar y siguió guardando las compras en la heladera mientras vigilaba la sopa- Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos todos juntos. Además es mi hermana y son mis sobrinos. ¿Es que acaso no te importa?

Me importa, ma…-

Para este momento la maléfica artimaña materna había funcionado. Hermione se sentía culpable y si era preciso se quedaría en casa hasta que el día que los sapos vuelen. No hay nada como una madre regañando y trabajando con cara de cansada para que los "niños" se sientan responsables hasta de Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

Ahora faltaba poco para que llegaran sus parientes, y Hermione disfrutaba de sus últimos momentos de intimidad. Pronto llegarían en tropel sus primos y tíos. A saber:

¡La tía Marlene! Con el siempre adorable Barze, de quien Hermione recordara especialmente la incineración de su muñeca cuando ella tenía nueve años; y las tiernas Marble y Athlone, saludables niñas que la miraban con un aire de superioridad irritante.

¡Los tíos Maurice y Helen con su tropilla de campesinos bucólicos! (Ocho hijos. Ocho hijos en quince años de matrimonio) Nore, Maude, Wilone, Joe, George, Pete, Steve y Bob.

Hermione se rió para sus adentros. Justo cuando uno tiene prohibido beber alcohol lo desea, aunque en condiciones normales no lo haga nunca. Bueno, Hermione se sentía tentada de ir por la casa en ropa interior y hacer magia en frente de todos o comenzar a cantar a gritos la canción de Hogwarts, porque dentro de pocos días no podría caminar por ningún lado, ya que los pasillos y los rincones estarían llenos de personas durmiendo en bolsas de dormir. Y, oh detalle, ¡su habitación estaría ocupada por Marble, Athlone, Nore, Maude y Wilone! "Qué bello. Eso quiere decir que tengo que terminar de ocultar todos los rastros de magia en el ático, donde voy a dormir, si es que queda espacio en la cuna de Crookshanks para mí."

"Pero, un momento. ¿Dónde está la generosidad, la abnegación, el compromiso con el otro? (Guau. Qué manera de sermonearse a uno mismo.) El objetivo total de este verano es hacer felices a papá y a mamá. Además no puede ser tan malo. Barze debe tener dieciocho años, no creo que se sienta inclinado a prender fuego mis pertenencias. Marble y Athlone tienen mi edad y seguramente no serán tan desagradables como las recuerdo… en cuanto a las niñas y el resto de la familia Ingalls… de seguro serán divertidos."

Hermione suspiró y comenzó a pintarse las uñas de los pies de diferentes colores mientras repasaba Historia de la Magia en voz alta.

Hasta el medioevo la concepción de bruja no existía para los muggles. En este momento el concepto de bruja que todavía permanece se instala en el imaginario muggle, como de "hombre o mujer que tiene el poder de la hechicería debido a la ayuda del Diablo o de algún demonio; también dícese de mujer vieja o fea." Hablar de brujas en el medioevo remite a la Inquisición, ya que sin esta inquisición no hubiese existido la famosa caza de brujas. La Inquisición cambió el concepto de bruja en el imaginario colectivo, que hasta entonces se asociaba con hada mala…

Riiiiiiiiiiing. "Demonios. Ya llegaron. Bueno, no pienso ir a atender, porque papá está en el jardín."

- El Papa Gregorio IX emitió una bula en el año 1233 creando un tribunal llamado Inquisición…- Hermione se detuvo. De repente recordó los ejercicos de aritmancia y una sonrisa malsana cruzó su rostro.- Alfa Centauri Sirio Orion Dastar Beta Crucis Crux Crux Crux danae donoris artem, ala Dasar, Gamaes Trau Darse mas caradam natal Deilis natze Baman…

-Acaban de llegar Marlene y los chicos, Minny.- anunciaba su padre con voz jovial.

- Adam Radamanthos dalesar tudris Cas Cas Ayahai danaris Crux Crux Crux Beta Crucis Dastar Orion Sirio...

Su padre carraspeó, colorado y a pocos metros de distancia, con los invitados ya en la sala de estar.

Hermione los miró impasible,sin dejar de recitar, esbozó una sonrisa y se puso de pie para darles un beso.

- Alfa Centauri Sirio Orion Dastar Beta Crucis Crux Crux Crux danae…- continuó mientras subía las escaleras.

- No sé que le pasa. Debe estar estudiando para el examen… que le toman… a mitad del verano.- mintió John, el padre, tratando de sonar casual.

A la tarde se presentó el resto de la comitiva. Pero Hermione bajó del altillo cuando la llamaron a merendar, se sentó en el medio del living en posición de loto con una taza de té en la mano y fijó la vista en un punto invisible y no se movió en cuarenta minutos. Estaba decidida a demostrar su desacuerdo y espantar a esos primos que parecían verla como una chiquilla tonta.

-Ahem.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, cuando Hermione estaba por llegar victoriosa a los cuarenta y cinco minutos de absoluta abstracción.- ahem.

Hermione decidió hacer una salida dramática de su mutismo. Dio vuelta la cabeza con expresión apática, para ver a Barze con una media sonrisa amable.

-¿Estás estudiando para un examen?

Hermione consideró su respuesta.

-No.- respondió.- Estoy meditando.

Barze sonrió aún más abiertamente.

-¿Y eso va a impedirte hablarnos?

Hermione se sintió mal. Athlone y Marble la miraban divertidas. "Así que lo único que logré es que estas dos idiotas me miren como al fenómeno. Puaj."

-No.- dijo, tratando de conservar la dignidad.- Pueden hablar ustedes y yo escucho.

-Bueno, eso es un avance.- dijo Athlone.- yo soy Athlone, y ella Marble, somos mellizas…

- Ya lo sé. Practican patinaje sobre hielo y fueron a Alemania como estudiantes de intercambio hace unos años. No les gusta la pasta y mi madre prácticamente no cocina otra cosa, así que tuvimos que encerrarnos en la cocina a calentar una sopa de brócoli que sabía a hierro a último momento y Marble vomitó en la sala. Fue en la Navidad de 1989.

Los otros levantaron una ceja y se miraron entre ellos.

-Y en cuanto a Barze, su tendencia a prender fuego cosas ajenas originó un ataque de histeria que desencadenó una inundación en el sótano, y el reconocimiento de mi… condición –dijo, destellando odio en los ojos- de modo que desde 1990 mi querida abuela me tiene miedo y nadie me saluda en las fiestas ni en mi cumpleaños. Lamentablemente eso no me ha privado de tu dulce prescencia.

Hermione 10. Idiota 0.

- Pero aparte de eso no tengo mayores problemas.

- Qué bien. Temía que nos convirtieras en ratas.- bromeó Barze.

- Lamentablemente no estoy autorizada hacer magia fuera de la escuela, pero dado la crisis del Ministerio de la Magia es posible que no se den cuenta siquiera. De cualquier modo, no me conviene llamar la atención siendo una sangre sucia.

- ¿Qué?

- _Sangre impura _o_ sucia_ es un término despectivo que se da a los magos o brujas que provienen de familias de no magos, que son en general discriminados y despreciados por algunos magos provenientes de familias de magos, que se autodenominan _sangre pura_. Es algo parecido al nazismo.

- Oh. Qué interesante.-murmuró Marble, y miró para otro lado.

Después de esto los primos parecieron bastante ahuyentados. Sólo Barze le sonreía sacarronamente.

Hermione se sintió bastante tonta por lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus parientes siempre la habían mirado como al bicho raro de la familia, y ahora que los tenía aquí se le habían despertado los ánimos de venganza. Una voz en su cabeza decía que, pobres, las chicas sólo querían alivianar el ambiente. Enojada consigo misma, Hermione decidió que sería más amable la mañana siguiente, decisión que se reforzó después de acompañar a las chicas a su habitación y observar su expresión conrtrita y avergonzada.

Luego de acompañar a las primas (saca la mano Antonio que mamá esta en la cocina) Hermione cruzó el pasillo sintiéndose miserable. Estaba en eso cuando Barze salió del escritorio.

-Eh primita. Tengo un mazo de cartas y ganas de jugar al póker.

-No sé jugar muy bien…-titubeó Hermione.

-Te ayudo.- Dijo Barze y le centellearon los ojos.

- Bueno.

Barze sonrió y le alcanzó un cojín. Se sentaron en el piso del escritorio.

¿Seguro que no te dejan hacer magia?- le preguntó mientras repartía las manos.

¿Porqué?

Para saber que no vas a hacer trampa.

No seas idiota. Además si vas a estar molestándome me voy.

No te enojes. Es que soy un escéptico y me muero de ganas de verte hacer algo.

Qué simpático. Veo que no has cambiado nada. Para tu información, no soy un entretenimiento de circo.-replicó Hermione enojada y se marchó.


	2. Lluvia

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Rowling. Eso ya lo sabemos todos. Y el fragmento sobre la caza de brujas lo extraje de un libro que se llama _Cuentos de Brujas Medievales _escrito por Máximo Morales. Gracias a Boni por ¿reviewear?me.

A la mañana siguiente las venas del cuello de Hermione superaban su grosor habitual, tal era la bronca que tenía. Decidió que sus primos eran todos unos idiotas y que lo mejor que podían hacer era irse, y rectificó esa decisión cuando fue arrollada por Pete y Bob que bajaron las escaleras rodando.

Se sentó a desayunar con Nore y Wilone y se decidió a permanecer todo lo silenciosa que la ocasión mereciera. Estaba teniendo éxito hasta que Nore habló:

-¿No sienten olor a quemado?

Olor a quemado y un humo verdoso que sale de la tostadora. Hermione apretó los dientes y retiró un juguete de plástico a medio derretir de su sándwich de queso. "Calma Hermione, calma. Vamos al baño a darnos una duchita rápida y eso va a resultar relajante."

Entró al baño contando hasta diez y se metió en la ducha, cuando oh sorpresa, descubrió un calzón rojo con un angelito y un slip de leopardo colgados de la canilla de la ducha.

Salió del baño con rapidez y decidió tomar un poco de sol en el jardín. Se sentó al lado de su madre que conversaba con Helen y Marlene.

-Oh Lone, qué tiempos aquellos. Recuerdo cuando salíamos a bailar juntas.

-Oh, sí. ¿Te acuerdas de Peter?

Las dos mujeres estallaron en caracajadas histéricas.

-Ay, sí.-dijo la madre de Hermione.

Hermione revoleó los ojos. "Lo único que me falta es quedarme aquí toda la tarde escuchando historias sobre la emocionante vida de mi madre". Estaba en eso cuando vio, como a lo lejos, a Joe y a Steve colgando a Crookshanks de un árbol, disfrazado de bataclana y con una cinta roja al cuello.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Mocosos del demonio!- aulló Hermione hecha una fiera. Salió disparada hacia los niños.

-¡Por favor, no me conviertas en sapo!- lloriqueó Steve, asustado.

Hermione inspiró profundamente, tratando de conservar la calma.

-Hagamos algo, ¿Sí? Aléjense de mi gato y yo los dejaré vivir.

Steve y Joe se miraron con los ojos como platos y asintieron desesperadamente.

-Ahora, ¡fuera de mi vista!

Los niños corrieron hacia la casa felices de su buena suerte. Pero Hermione estaba absolutamente histérica. Decidió ir a leer algo a la biblioteca para pasar el rato, pero no pudo cruzar el pasillo porque George, que venía a ser el profesor chiflado de la familia Ingalls, estaba construyendo un armatoste conductor de electricidad con broches de la ropa y cuanto elemento de metal había en la casa, incluyendo los aretes de Hermione.

-¡George, dame eso!- aulló, y estiró la mano para agarrarlos, pero no pudo porque recibió un correntazo eléctrico que la dejó sin apellido.

Hermione se marchó corriendo, lagrimeando de dolor y humillación, y mascullando por lo bajo. Apoyó la mano en el vano de la puerta y alguien la cerró de un golpe.

-¡¡¡¡La repVt1s1m4 madre que los parió!!!!

El grito de Hermione resonó por toda la casa. Alguien abrió la puerta con cuidado, en medio del silencio que se había formado. Hermione sintió como se le coloreaban las mejillas, y sin saber cómo, estaba sentada en la cocina desierta y Barze le frotaba un hielito en la mano casi cariñosamente.

-¿Mejor?- le preguntó él.

-¿Uh?- preguntó ella.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí… gracias.- aún sentía mucho calor en las mejillas y no tenía más ánimos que para mirar hacia abajo.

-No sabía que tuvieras esa… capacidad pulmonar. – le sonrió su primo.

-¡No te burles!

-Eh, qué poco sentido del humor. Y no me burlo.- dijo, un poco más serio, y acomodándole un mechón de pelo.- Perdón por lo de anoche. No creo que seas un fenómeno de circo.

Hermione se sintió más avergonzada aún. Barze le estaba fijando los grandes ojos claros y la ponía incómoda.

-Y no creo que seas un fenómeno de circo porque soy un mago también.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella un poco descolocada.

-Sí. Y las chicas también. Tratamos de decírtelo cuando llegamos pero estás tan arisca.

-Pero… pero… ¿cómo es que no los vi en la escuela?

-Vamos a Durmstrang.

-A… Durmstrang… pero no aceptan hijos de muggles…

-Mi papá es sangre pura y tiene bastante dinero.

-Pero… me preguntaste qué era un sangre sucia…

-No, no entendimos que querías decir con eso de "no me conviene llamar la atención"

-¿Y eso de que eres escéptico y me querías ver…?

Barze se rió abiertamente.

-Nunca vi a una niña conjurar un torrente de agua desde el piso de arriba. Tengo muchas ganas de verte hacer magia de nuevo, para ver si has hecho honor de tus talentos.- dijo esto con un dejo de ironía, pero sacó una varita blanca sin mango, y señaló la mano de Hermione.- Fundium. De cualquier manera, estoy por terminar la escuela y ya estoy harto de Alemania. Estoy viviendo allí, sabes, ¿no? Tengo ganas de vivir aquí de nuevo, y llevarme bien con mi primita no me haría daño.

Hermione observó la venda que Barze había conjurado para ella.

-Estás muy grande y bonita.- murmuró él, y le pellizcó suavemente una mejilla. Se puso de pie y salió al jardín, dejando a Hermione sola con su estupor.

Hermione tuvo bastantes problemas para pensar correctamente. De repente fue como si estuviera sola entre la gente, como si no importara el ruido que la rodeaba. Sus primos eran magos, y asistían a Durmstrang. "Durmstrang tiene fama de dar mucha importancia a las artes oscuras… Pero no seas prejuiciosa. ¿Y Viktor qué? Lo que pasa es que no sé porqué estamos viendonos después de seis años sin que haya razones aparentes. Soy la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, demonios, no puedo permitir que nadie se acerque a él a través mío... espera, hasta me dijo mamá que fue todo idea de Marble… ¿Podrían ser mis primos espías?" Desde su escondite en las ramas de un árbol frondoso, pudo ver a Athlone y Marble charlando alegremente, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Tenía la imagen de Dolohov atacándola en la cabeza, y la mirada de Sirius cuando murió, y el aire desvalido de Lupin… El vacío en las pupilas de Harry. No quería ser parte de nada que pudiera dañar a quienes amaba, y se sentía confusa. El verano era confuso. Toda la _situación_ en sí era confusa. ¿Cómo no había sabido antes que no era la única bruja en su familia? Barze había dicho que su padre era sangre pura y rico. Eso sonaba tan malfoyesco que Hermione no pudo menos que preguntarse si no serían hijos ilegítimos de Malfoy o algo así. Pensó que lo más probable era que Barze sólo quisiera hacer buenas migas con ella y que ella estuviera paranoica.

Suspiró, tratando de moverse dentro de las oscuras aguas de su pensamiento, pero era como si esas aguas se hubieran espesado, y ella estuviera empantanada en un lodazal.

"Es probable que no sepan nada sobre mi amistad con Harry…" pero cada vez que intentaba hilar un razonamiento, cada vez que intentaba ordenar la información dentro de su cabeza, un par de ojos verdes y arábigos interrumpía sus esfuerzos.

Sintiéndose frustrada, Hermione bajó de su escondite y huyó a través del jardín. Empujó una puertezuela oculta y respiró hondo. Corrió a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, y al fin, llegó al parque.

Se detuvo entre las hamacas, y la lluvia comenzó a caer, gota a gota, llevándose sus preocupaciones y limpiándola de culpas como un bautizo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió libre… entonces sintió un tirón descomunal en las costillas.


	3. Idas y venidas

Hecha un ovillo sobre el barro, Hermione se preguntó cómo era capaz de conservar la conciencia durante un momento de tanto dolor. Supuso que estaba sufriendo una recaída del hechizo de Dolohov, y se preguntó porqué nadie la ayudaba, sin alcanzar a ver que ya todos se habían ido del parque. Otro tirón, y otro y otro. Quiso ponerse de pie pero una puntada en el estómago la dobló en dos. Quiso pedir ayuda pero una languidez la embargaba, y las piernas se le doblaban como manteca. Quedó sola, aterida de frío, y su último instante de conciencia le alcanzó para soltar un grito.

Despertó en una cama blanda y caliente. Se sentía limpia y confortable, pero tuvo miedo. Se movió a la derecha, intentando bajar por algún lado, pero un cuerpo extraño se lo impedía. Abrió los ojos y vio a Barze sentado a su lado. Estaba en su cama, en su habitación, y apenas se sentía capaz de sostenerse.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó con ansiedad.

-Sí.- murmuró ella, y se dejó caer sobre su hombro. Volvió a quedarse dormida.

La segunda vez que despertó estaba en brazos de su primo, que se había quedado dormido también. Esta vez la memoria alcanzó a indicarle que éste podría ser un asesino o un espía, y se debatió como una desesperada para zafarse.

-Hola…- murmuró Barze, despertándose.

-Me tengo que ir… tengo que irme…

-No te vas a ningún lado.- Le dijo él.

Hermione sintió pánico. Decidió que lucharía por su vida con uñas y dientes, y comenzó a atestar arañazos y golpes al aire, tratando de librarse de la prescencia de su captor.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Estás bailando?- le preguntó él irónicamente.

-¡ASESINO! ¡No voy a dejar que te acerques a Harry!- gritó, y arrojó la mitad del contenido de su mesa de luz sobre la cabeza de su contrincante, que a duras penas logró esquivarlo.

-¡Loca!

-¡No estoy loca, no voy a dejar que me uses para matar a Harry, mortífago!

Barze acertó a atrapar las manos de Hermione entre las suyas, pero ella siguió tirándole patadas como una desesperada.

-¡Basta, Hermione! ¡Nos van a oír!

-¡Eso, QUE OIGAN!

-¡Me van a retar, idiota, y todo por venir a cuidarte!

Hermione se sosegó un poco cuando vio la expresión de Barze.

Hubo un instante de silencio.

-Te llevamos a San Mungo. Dicen que aún no te curaste de una maldición. Pensamos que te morías.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, te buscamos por todos lados cuando te oímos gritar.

-No entiendo.

-Yo tampoco, pero de repente se oyó un alarido tremendo y nos dimos cuenta que eras tú. Cuando te ví… estabas tan pequeña, y hacía tanto frío.

De repente, Hermione se sintió sumamente consciente de la distancia entre los dos y las manos de él sobre las suyas.

-Te llevamos a San Mungo, y estuviste toda la semana ahí. Recién hoy te dejaron venir a casa. Vinimos a visitar a tus papás y me escurrí en tu habitación. –confesó Barze. Finalmente le había soltado las manos, y ahora reposaban sobre el acolchado.

Barze la estaba mirando con una preocupación tan grande.

-¿Quién querría echarte una maldición?- dijo.- Eres demasiado linda.- se le acercó y le dio un beso.

Hermione se olvidó de sus preocupaciones y se dejó caer. Fue todo muy extraño. Parecía que él quería retenerla, atraerla a la vida, desesperado; y ella apenas tenía fuerzas para reaccionar. Lo que supo fue que él la quería, aunque ella no alcanzara a saber porqué ni cómo.

Repentinamente, él se separó del abrazo.

-Lo… lo siento Hermione… te prometo que esto no volverá a suceder… yo… mejor me voy…

-Espera…- pero Barze ya se había ido, y Hermione estaba demasiado agotada para hacer nada.

Cuando despertó, Hermione no podía discernir si estos hechos habían ocurrido de verdad o los había soñado. No pudo decidir realmente nada porque Barze no se dignó a levantar la vista cuando Hermione hizo su entrada triunfal en la cocina, y no se apelotonó a saludarla con el resto de la familia.

En cuanto encontraron a Hermione, la familia Ingalls se retiró temporalmente de la casa. Nore se quedó cuidando el lugar mientras los Granger velaban por Hermione en San Mungo, y Marlene y sus hijas alquilaron un cuarto de hotel. Más tarde Hermione supo que Barze se quedó con sus papás en San Mungo, tratando de traducir lo que los curadores y medimagos decían para que los Granger lo entendieran.

Ahora había pasado casi dos meses del incidente, y Hermione se había amoldado a la constante prescencia de gente en su casa. No le importaba el ruido, de hecho no le importaba nada, porque lo único que ocupaba su mente era la ausencia de noticias. Harry le escribía misivas desesperadas a ella y a Ron, y entre los tres no lograban dibujar siquiera un boceto del panorama actual. Hermione se preguntaba qué sería de ella con el tiempo, qué depararía para su familia y amigos esta guerra enferma.

Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, también la preocupaba sobremanera el hecho de que Barze no la miraba, la saludaba sólo en público y no la buscaba para hablar. Hermione se llevaba mejor con Athlone y Marble ahora, pero la semilla de la duda seguía tan firme como siempre.

No les había dado muchos detalles a Harry y a Ron sobre Barze, mejor dicho, sobre sus primos magos, simplemente había comentado el incidente de la muñeca incendiada. Tampoco había mencionado el efecto de la maldición de Dolohov, ni el asunto del parque y menos que menos, quién la había llevado a San Mungo. Ron se pondría muy celoso.

Ahora había muchas cosas en qué pensar, empezando por los elementos escolares que iba a necesitar.

-Nosotras vamos a comprar algunas cosas en Diagon Alley.- Había comentado Athlone.- Si quieres y te parece bien, podríamos ir juntas.

-Bueno.- accedió Hermione, luego de pensarlo durante unos segundos.

Y así fue que, con una faja (que apenas la dejaba sentarse) en las costillas, Hermione marchó a Diagon Alley. Marble la miró renquear durante unos instantes y le ofreció el brazo, y así se dirigieron a Flourish and Blotts.

Según Hermione, Flourish and Blotts estaba decayendo. Ya no se veían tan lustrosas las estanterías y no había mesas radiantes de libros, pero en realidad era la falta de interés de Hermione la que hacía menos gloriosa a la librería que recordaba. En cambio, el aire de ansiedad, el ligero tufo del miedo que reinaba la atmósfera, le parecía cien veces más importante. Había desconfianza en todos los ojos, la gente que antes cruzaba holgadamente las callejas se movía con precaución enfermiza, las madres aferraban con fuerza las manos de los hijos.

El cielo gris acompañaba los sentimientos de Hermione. Iba tan abstraída que chocó con una bruja regordeta.

-¡Ahh! ¡Fíjate por donde andas, criatura! –protestó con un chirrido agudo.

-Lo… lo siento…

-¡Vete! ¡Con todos los problemas que hay hoy en día!

Las tres chicas trataron de evitar las miradas de los curiosos y entrar en una tiendita antes de que se largara a llover, pero era evidente que habían quedado algo alteradas por el altercado. Hermione comprobó que sí, respiraban miedo como respiraban oxígeno o monóxido de carbono. La ansiedad se transmitía como una peste.

-Podría haber sido más cortés la señora.- comentó Marble.

-Sí, sobretodo porque le pediste disculpas.- terció Athlone, un poco nerviosa.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es qué tienen que ver los problemas que hay hoy en día.- murmuró Hermione.

-¿Consiguieron algo?- preguntó una voz detrás de ellas. Voltearon para ver a Barze. "Oh Oh."

-Sí, casi todo.- respondió afablemente Marble.

-Oh… Nos olvidamos de… las tablas de medir…- dijo forzadamente Athlone.

-Sí.- y dicho esto, las muy desvergonzadas dejaron a Hermione plantada como un poste con Barze al lado.

Él la miró por un instante.

-¿Ganas de dar una vuelta?

Hermione pensó que no tenía otra opción, y estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero respondió:

-Bueno, sí.

-No te veo muy ansiosa por pasear conmigo.

Hermione lo miró exasperada.

-Me estás evitando, y se supone que tengo que estar ansiosa por pasear contigo.

-Bueno, está bien. Te doy la razón.- Barze le tomó el brazo y le sonrió.- Me voy a hacer un tatuaje aquí.- dijo, y se señaló el homóplato izquierdo.

-Oh. ¿Y qué vas a hacerte?

-Ehhh…- respondió Barze, llevándola entre la multitud.- Es… una estrella de cinco puntas y una luna en cuarto creciente. Eran los símbolos que los muggles creían que usaban los brujos; que, según ellos ¿no?, se habían asociado con Satán para obtener sus poderes. Los Inquisidores tomaron estos símbolos como símbolos profanos… y en Alemania, los magos blancos que luchaban desde la resistencia los comenzaron a utilizar.

-Guau.- dijo Hermione, bastante impresionada.- Hay toda una historia detrás de eso.

-Sí… De cualquier manera, siempre tiene que haber una buena historia detrás del tatuaje.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Eso creo yo. Si no, ¿Para que te lo vas a hacer? Es algo que va a estar ahí, por siempre.- Barze enfiló hacia una tiendita, que se llamaba _Taltu´s & Tatoos_. Hermione vio las fotos de personas tatuadas con imágenes coloridas, y se horrorizó.

-Espera, espera… no te lo irás a hacer ahora, ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-Ah… pero, yo… eh… mejor me voy.

Hermione no tenía ganas de ver esto, y comenzaba a huir cobardemente, cuando Barze la tomó del brazo y le dijo, a unas dos pulgadas de su nariz.

-Quédate conmigo.

¿Vieron los ojos que tienen los árabes? ¿Vieron ese color verde agua, raro, a veces medio pizarra, a veces acuoso? ¿Alguna vez vieron un par de ojos así como reflejo de los suyos…?

-Por favor. -insistió él.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de que había accedido hasta que estuvo dentro de la tienda. "Un minuto, ¿porqué tengo a Barze de la mano?" de repente, entendió. "¡Estás aquí para dar apoyo moral, idiota!" Bueno, no sería tan difícil. Durante toda su vida había visto a sus padres torturando gente con sus tornos y sus agujas. Pero el problema aquí era Barze. Se dio cuenta, lentamente, de que tenía miedo "¡Qué digo miedo! _¡Terror!_ " de _estar_ con Barze.

-Un amigo mío me recomendó a este señor Taltu. Dicen que es bueno.- comentaba Barze, y se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso porque tenía un tic raro en las manos.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? – preguntó Hermione.

Barze asintió, mordiéndose los labios. Estaba bastante pálido. Hermione pensó en distraerlo, y no se le ocurrió manera mejor que hablar.

-Eh… ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que terminaste la escuela?

-Ya te lo dije, voy a vivir aquí, en Londres.

-Sí, pero con algo vas a tener que ganarte el pan, ¿no te parece?

-Creo que voy a buscar trabajo en Hogwarts.

Hermione empalideció, pero trató de ocultarlo mirando la foto de una chica que sacaba la lengua con un arete rojo en forma de araña.

-Y… ¿porqué?- preguntó.

Barze se encogió de hombros.

-Me viene bien.

"Oh, no." Pensó Hermione. "Harry"

Continuará.....

Gracias a Boni y a dore-malfoy por los reviews!! Voy a intentar escribir lo más rápido posible. Pronto voy a subir una historia sobre el señor de los Anillos, y estoy tratando de trabajar en ambas. Mushas grashas!!!!!

Guadisss....


	4. El tatuaje

Con cariño, para alguien que nunca va a leer esto porque no sabe qué es Harry Potter ni que yo escribo.

(¿¿Mencioné que nada de esto es mío excepto Barze –ah, qué dulce que es ese chico-y los otros primos??)

Y Hermione no podía comprenderlo, pero Barze le sonreía y las dudas se le iban, se escurrían como agua.

En un momento Hermione recordó que no tenía pruebas para sospechar de Barze, que había sido amable, y que estaba temblando mientras miraba el tatuaje que planeaba hacerse.

-Eh…- dijo Hermione. Iba decirle que las agujas dolían menos sobre zonas con carne que sobre hueso, pero recordó que Barze se iba a tatuar el omóplato.- No duele tanto, dicen. Sé bastante de esas cosas… con mis papás…

-Ah.- le respondió él.

-Avron,- dijo una voz desde el fondo.

-Ay, no.- dijo Barze.-

-Te espero aquí.- dijo Hermione.

-No, no no… No me dejes solo por favor.- Barze tenía una cara de…. Bueno. Digamos que estaba cagado de miedo.

-Pero…

-Su novia puede pasar también- dijo un tipo enorme con rasgos asiáticos, desde la parte de atrás.

Barze la agarró de la mano y la arrastró a la parte de atrás. Una cortina violeta separaba el frente de la salita en donde Taltu trabajaba.

- Yo soy Taltu.- dijo el hombre asiático.-

Acto seguido, le preguntó a Barze qué se quería hacer, y le pidió que se sacara la remera y se acostara en la camilla de panza. Barze apoyó la cabeza sobre los brazos, y miró a Hermione que se había sentado en una silla. Sonrió a medias.

- Hablemos de algo.- le pidió.

- ¿De qué?- preguntó ella de mal humor. No le gustaba estar allí. Sentía como si estuviera entrometiéndose en algo. Y no le gustaban las personas entrometidas. Se acordó de las fans de Krum y de sus compañeras de cuarto.

- No sé. ¿Me podrías contar una historia?

- ¿Cuál?- "No tengo gaaanas!!! Ni siquiera quiero estar aquí."

- Cómo te rompiste las costillas, por ejemplo.

Hermione lo miró con seriedad, mientras él intentaba leer su expresión.

- Me temo que no es el momento.

- Entonces una historia cualquiera. Un cuento de hadas, lo que sea.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

- Mmmm.

- Qué buen inicio.-le dijo él.

- No seas molesto. A ver. – tomó aire.- Había una vez un lugar lejano en que la magia no existía.

En ese lugar vivía una mujer que tenía muchos hijos. Esa mujer era muy, muy hermosa. Pero en ese pueblo, que era muy humilde, le decían El Cisne.

Pero la belleza no le servía, porque la belleza no da de comer… En realidad, sí. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a trabajar con eso, y los trabajos que podía realizar eran muy arduos, y no estaban lo suficientemente bien pagos como para alimentar a todos sus hijos.

- ¿Cuántos hijos tenía la chica?- preguntó Barze.

- Cuatro niños y dos niñas.-respondió ella sin inmutarse por la interrupción.-Ella soñaba por las noches que surgiera un trabajo que ella pudiera realizar, con el que pudiese ganar bien. Porque, a pesar de sus cualidades, era bastante torpe y no servía de ebanista ni de costurera ni de nada por el estilo.

Pero el dinero seguía escaseando, y no pudo mantener a sus hijos, y ellos fueron muriendo, uno a uno. Al fin sólo quedaron sus hijas. Una se llamaba Audrey y la otra, que era menor, se llamaba Marlene. Ambas eran muy bonitas, pero diferían en una cosa de su madre. Audrey era muy inteligente y Marlene muy fuerte y ágil.

- ¿Como Audrey Hepburn y Marlene Dietrich?

- Sí…

- ¿Qué tal Lauren Baccal y…?

- No. Audrey y Marlene. Se llaman así. No puedo hacer nada al respecto.- respondió ella tajante.- El asunto es que cuando las niñas tenían trece y doce años la madre las entregó a un señor feudal con la promesa de que serían bien tratadas.

- Supongo que no se las llevaban para planchar ropa.

- Efectivamente. Pero no les fue tan mal, al menos no al principio. El señor comprometió a Audrey con su hijo mayor y a Marlene con su hijo menor.

Ahora bien, Audrey y su marido navegaron hasta un país lejano, donde las características más apreciadas eran la habilidad deportiva, de la que ella carecía totalmente. Además, los habitantes de ese país eran tontos y feos, de modo que ni su belleza ni su sentido común eran apreciados, y Audrey era una total inútil.

En cambio Marlene se quedó con el hijo menor, y estalló una guerra. Ella luchó a la par de los hombres, pero la guerra se perdió no por falta de manos y espadas hábiles, si no por falta de estrategas.

Después de un instante de silencio Barze y Taltu la miraron atónitos.

-¿Y?- preguntó Barze.

- Terminó.

- No me jodas.

- Termina ahí.

- No. No me hagas esto.

- No te hago nada. Ahí termina la historia.

- ¿Cuál es el objetivo de una historia así? Termina muy mal.

- Y, nuestras buenas cualidades no sirven de nada si no tratamos de trabajar nuestros defectos.

- Argh.- Gimió Barze.- Me siento estafado.

- Yo también.- dijo Taltu.

- Lo siento por ustedes.

- De cualquier manera, tienes talento para esto.- comentó Taltu.- me gustó mucho todo eso de las cualidades. Parece una historia de mi tierra.

- Gracias.- respondió ella.

- De hecho, tengo un dibujo de un cisne.- comentó Taltu, mientras le arreglaba las vendas a Barze.

"Ah. Qué bonito. Un minuto… ¿Me está ofreciendo un tatuaje? ¡Me está ofreciendo un tatuaje!"

- Si quieres te lo hago gratis.

- Uau. Eso sería buenísimo.- dijo Barze, que estaba aguantando muy bien lo suyo.

- No… Ehh… Yo… Tengo que hablar con mis padres…

- No, para los tatuajes mágicos no necesitas autorización si tienes más de tres Matrículas de Honor en Brujería.- le dijo Taltu.

- Ah, ella tiene como cien.- comentó Barze.

- No… Además yo…

- Calma, nadie te obliga a hacer nada.- le aseguró Taltu, divertido por su reacción.- Si quieres te muestro el dibujo.

Ella miró a Barze y a Taltu con miedo.

- ¿Te parece bien?- le preguntó Taltu, porque se dio cuenta que Hermione no sabía qué pensar.

- Ehh… Bueno.- accedió ella. Total iba a mirar. No iba a hacer nada malo.

Taltu terminó con las vendas de Barze y buscó en una carpeta de fotografías. Le entregó el libro y señaló un dibujo en una página.

- Es este.

El dibujo era hermoso, sencillamente. Un ave grácil, con las alas extendidas, remontando vuelo, dibujada con trazos elegantes, en negro, y blanco. Los reflejos de la luz estaban artísticamente dispuestos y eran de un color distinto cada segundo. Era sencillamente exquisito.

No me pidan que explique qué pensó Hermione en ese momento… "Quién sabe qué traerá esta guerra. Hermione, ¿Qué tiene que ver la guerra con esto? Pero ese cisne me gusta mucho… y quiero hablar antes con mi mamá… Pero no… ¡Mamá tiene tatuado _I was in Woodstock_ en la nalga izquierda! Además, nadie tiene porqué saberlo... y…"

Antes de arrepentirse, se tiró con todo a la pileta.

- Sí. Me lo hago.-

- ¿Ahora? ¿Estás segura de que no quieres más tiempo para pensarlo?- preguntó Taltu.

- No, no, ahora.- dijo Hermione.

Quería hacer algo rebelde, o al menos, algo sin pensar. Algo que los demás no esperaban de ella, porque estaba cansada de ser la chica madura, el cerebro, la racionalidad. Quería dejar que las cosas se hicieran parte de ella, sentir la vida, como un río de sucesos que no hacen más que pasar.

Se quitó la tortuosa faja, y pudo respirar por unos segundos, antes de tenderse en la camilla e indicarle a Taltu que le dibujara el cisne en el centro de la espalda.

¨Si les parece poco probable que Hermione haga algo así, vayan a Red Hen Publications.

¨Ahhhh qué pensará Boni!!!

Pensar que esta historia iba a ser sólo un One Shot sobre esto!!!!! (en serio, tenía este sumario en mente: "Hermione pasa las vacaciones con un primo inusual y se hace un tatuaje.")

Saludos cordiales,

Guadalupe!


	5. Volando

Salieron de la tienda de Taltu´s & Tatoos bastante tarde, y Barze la llevaba del brazo, porque se había puesto de nuevo la faja asesina. Taltu les había dado una crema que se tenían que pasar cada vez que les picara, y les había dicho que mantuvieran aireado el tatuaje durante las próximas doce horas después de sacarse la venda.

Luego del primer instante de euforia, Hermione tenía un poco de miedo de lo que podrían decir sus amigos, porque sabía que sus padres le dejaban hacer lo que quería, y a su madre incluso, le gustaba la idea.

De hecho, cuando llegaron, su padre se enojó un poco, no… esperen, mucho. Corrió por la casa durante tres horas diciendo "es culpa de los hippies" hasta que su cuñado lo calmó. En cambio, la mamá de Hermione, Lone, se mostró emocionada, y quiso verlo de inmediato, pero esperó las cuatro horas que Taltu había indicado antes de retirar la venda.

Marlene, Helen y Lone se agolparon en la puerta del baño para ver.

- A ver, a v… oh, Hermione.- dijo Marlene.

- ¿No te gusta?- preguntó Hermione.

- Hija… es hermoso.- dijo Lone, con ternura en la voz

- Una verdadera obra de arte.- comentó Helen.

- Sí. ¿Vieron qué lindo le quedó?- Barze apareció en la puerta justo en ese momento.

- Sinverguenza, mira lo que hiciste.- lo reprendió Marlene con un coscorrón.

- Eh- dijo él, tapándose la cara con los brazos.- yo no la obligué.

- No, pero mira tu inocente primita.- "Si supieras lo que pienso yo de mi inocente primita…¡Eh! ¡Depravado! Argh. " Barze se mordió el labio.

- Yo no tuve nada que ver con esto… mejor me voy.- dijo el muchacho, alzando los brazos.

Hermione miró la remera azul que dejaba la espalda libre, y se la ajustó un poco para que no rozara la piel dolorida, y se aplicó un poco de la crema humectante.

Pensó que mañana se iba a encontrar con sus amigos en el Caldero Chorreante, y que iba a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en la casa que había sido de Sirius Black, en la que Harry estaría recordando lo que nunca fue.

Entonces armó su baúl en el altillo, al que había vuelto en cuanto sanó, y pasó unas horas ocupando la mente en cosas triviales, escogiendo túnicas y libros, acomodando las cosas para que entraran mejor. Pero en realidad estaba tratando infructuosamente de no pensar, de deshacerse de las cosas que no quería saber, de ser algo ajeno a la guerra, a Harry Potter, y a este Barze, este primo que había borrado los verdaderos conflictos, las cosas_ importantes_, de su mente, dejándola como una tabula rasa.

Deseó ser el Cisne que tenía en la espalda. Pensó en la historia, y sonrió, sabiendo que le había surgido del corazón. En realidad no sirve ser tan listo si no puedes ayudar a tus amigos con eso.

Suspiró mientras miraba el jardín en la noche apacible. Era todo tan fresco, tan suave, tan agradable.

Hermione miró las estrellas. Olvidó por un segundo que eran lejanas y ajenas a su realidad, y deseó que algo que era tan magnífico y hermoso pudiera regalarle a ella algo de su grandeza, algo que pudiera servirle para bien. Pestañeó y creyó ver una luz blanca, pero no le prestó atención porque notó que Barze estaba sentado solo en el jardín, y quiso bajar a decirle adiós.

Él se volteó al oírla llegar.

- ¿Cómo estás, pequeña?- le preguntó, con dulzura.

- Muy bien, primo.- ella sonrió con sinceridad.

Quiso decirle lo que él había sido este verano. Un soplo de aire fresco en medio de tantas tribulaciones. Pero sólo se quedó en silencio, con él, mirando el cielo nocturno.

- Mañana me voy a pasar el resto del verano con mis amigos.- dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Silencio.

- Oh.

- Sí.

Barze miró al suelo.

- Me gustas desde que te conozco, Hermione. Antes era sólo una cosa de niños, pero… ahora ya somos grandes. Y voy a estar cerca.

Hermione respiró hondo. Normalmente hubiera dicho alguna idiotez, hubiera sentido deseos de gritar histéricamente, tirarse querosén y prenderse fuego, algo así. Pero esta revelación tenía el gusto de las noticias viejas, y la recibió con calma. Sintió una alegría y una paz indescriptibles. Supo que iban a ser amigos leales hasta el día de sus muertes, pasara lo que pasase.

Entonces se reclinó contra él y le dio un beso, que no fue tan intenso como el primero, pero fue mucho más recíproco. Y luego se apoyó contra su hombro, y se quedaron mirando las estrellas en silencio.

- Hermione.- dijo él, cuando ya era tarde.- ¿Podría acompañarte mañana?

Hermione pensó que Ron se pondría celoso, pero reflexionó que Ron tendría que entender.

- Sí.- dijo ella, y de súbito frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Cómo qué te presento?

- Como tu primo, supongo.- dijo él, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.-

A ella le pareció una buena respuesta, y, mientras miraba las estrellas, reflexionaba que los aliados vienen de los lugares menos esperados, y llegan siempre a tiempo.

Fin!!!!

AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ahora viene la continuación, ya ya ya llega. No sé bien cómo va a ser, pero estará el sexto año, desde diferentes puntos de vista, casi seguro, y va a haber One Shots y etc.

Boni: Gracias por leerme!!!!!! Y el casamiento entre primos es legal y está aprobado por la Iglesia Católica. ¡Mis abuelos y bisabuelos eran primos carnales! Así que, ¡Luz verde con los primos! Pero a ser responsables y a averiguar si tienen enfermedades genéticas o congénitas en común con la pareja antes de tener hijos, ¿eh? ¡Que después los críos vienen todos medio destruidos! Cuando vi tu profile y vi esta historia entre tus favoritos no lo podía creer. MU CHÍ SI MAS GRACIAS. Ah, no sabés el miedo que tenía de ver entrar a mi casa a unos matones con una engrapadora en cada mano para "engraparme" a la silla.

Bueno, chekame si querés más primos y tatuajes que ya viene el resto.

Guadisss


End file.
